What 10 years can do
by bluexisxcool
Summary: Oneshot... Ten years ago he was locked in the ghost zone, but now he's back and everything has changed so much, can he manage to cope? And where is his family and friends? Will they even remember him?


I watched Sam through her living room window. She seemed so happy with her new husband whom I couldn't name and 1 kid. Just like she always really wanted. She was just a toddler. They all laughed and played a board game I couldn't name. It must be new. It had been _years _since I saw her last, yet here she was, so happy and obviously forgotten about me. I felt tears in my eyes when the toddler crawled into her lap and clung to her neck, finally placing a quick kiss on her cheek. It was obvious this family was so happy together.

So I flew away. I flew to the only place where I knew I could just be alone. It was the top of the hill where Sam and I first kissed, well it was really a fake-out make out. I still remember it though, 10 years later. Exactly 10 years. It was pretty weird that way, but now we're both 24 years old, all the years were taken from me. All those years wasted in the ghost zone.

Just a few days after I saved the world from the asteroid, I was taken and thrown into the ghost zone, where some weird ghost took me and locked me away for so long. In an empty room. For 10 years. He locked the door and threw away the key. It took so long for me to escape but I finally did. At least my captor didn't do anything to me, he gave me bad tasting food and disgusting water to keep me alive, but I was locked there forever. I finally figured out how to teleport and found myself back in Amity Park, in front of the old statue in my honor. It was the best place for liter now, that just hurt.

What hurt more though was the people who took me. They were the people I trusted the most probably, the people whom I didn't tell my secret to for so long until it seeped out. I thought they were there for me, I thought they loved me. But they turned out to be the opposite.

"You're just a _ghost. _You have no feelings." She spat at me.

"But I'm not just a ghost! I'm part human! _I'm your son!"_

"No son of mine is a ghost, time to go back to where you belong!" He yelled, tossing me through the portal into the ghost zone, wrapped up in unbreakable, ghost proof rope. Seriously, it's crazy how unbreakable it was.

The image flashed through my head over and over again, like it was just yesterday. I had decided to walk to the hill in my human form. It took a few minutes but I got there soon enough. I sat in front of a tree, it looked new, it was a large weeping willow. I loved them. Of course, I've been locked up in a bare room, the sights and noises were all so new everything was great. That didn't mean I was happy however.

I expected to come back, say hello to Sam, Tucker and Jazz and be welcomed. Have everyone love me, miss me. But by the looks of it, they've forgotten about me. At least Sam has and she was the most important to me. I've always loved her, through the 10 and years since I was 14. We always had a special bond that just couldn't be explained. And now she's happily married with a kid. I couldn't tell her now that I was back, I will just make things worse for her. And I want her to be happy, even if I have to suffer.

I sat there for awhile thinking about things and decided to go see Tucker. Maybe he missed me. Hopefully.

I got up and walked to tucker's old house and noticed that I did get a few glances. Maybe some people recognized me. But probably not, it's been years. I finally got there and noticed it was empty now. Nobody lived there and probably hasn't for years, there was still a 'For Sale' sign on the front yard. I stood there for awhile thinking of where he could have gone when someone spoke behind my back.

"Nobody has lived there for years. Nobody wants to since the last family's tragedy." I turned around to see an old man who looked like maybe he used to be someone, but isn't anymore. Just an old man.

"What happened to the last family?" I questioned him, hoping for answers.

"You don't know? Boy you _must _be new…" He trailed off, walking away. Leaving me with more questions than answers. Answers that everyone but me knew. I stopped the next person on the street, I didn't see who it was until I stopped them because their back was to me.

"Excuse me can you answer a question for me?" I asked placing a hand on their shoulder. They turned around and it turned out to be… Sam. She gave me a confused look, maybe she recognized me. But we both had changed, the only way I knew who she was because I asked someone where she would be. It took me four tries but I finally found her.

"Do you know what happened to this family?" I finally asked.

"Oh. Well… It's a sad story really… Twenty years ago the son's friend disappeared… And well the son went searching for him by capturing ghosts and asking them where he would be. Nobody knew, and he was doing Amity Park a huge favor in the mean time, but eventually it got to hard for him… He got killed by one of the ghosts. Since then the parents of that boy moved away. I think they got a divorce and the mother of the boy committed suicide I think…" She looked uneasy talking about it.

"Oh." I said looking and the ground. "Well thanks."

"It's a surprise you don't know, news got out recently that the mother committed suicide… Are you new around here?" She asked me, probably wondering if I'm who she thinks I am.

"Yea I'm new… I'm umm…Jacob." I said the first name that came to my head.

"Really? My cousin's name is Jacob." She said. _Oh crap. _I thought. _I must have remembered subconsciously her mentioning that name._

"Where are you staying? Amity Park doesn't have much in the way of hotels." She laughed softly at that, it was true. Amity Park did expand since I was here last but it still isn't the best tourist attraction with all the ghost attacks.

"I'm umm… I don't know." I answered trying to walk away. I didn't want to reveal who I was quite yet.

"Oh well you need a place to stay! I can hook you up with my cousin, you both have the same name after all." She laughed softly again. She really did seem happier now. "Or you can stay with me. Amity Park looks nice but it's dangerous. We get frequent ghost attacks and they've increased since Danny Phantom left… We have no one to protect us. Well, barely no one."

"I don't know… I don't want to impose after all…You have a family to live with." Oops. I did _not _mean to say that.

"I don't have any family at all…" She said eyeing me.

"You… You don't?" I said, completely forgetting to keep up my charade of cluelessness as to who she was.

"No not at all. Where did you get that I did?"

"Well I uhh… I saw-I figured that you would since your so… uhh… you know." She laughed at that remark.

"Well no I don't. So my offer still stands. Here's my phone number." She said fishing in her purse and pulled out a business card that had her address too. She owned an environment group that kept forests and parks safe. Figures. "Call me if you need anything. I work at home."

"Will do. Thank you." I said and she smiled and walked away, leaving me standing there.

I can't believe Sam doesn't have a family. Who was she with then? Was that her cousins Jacob? I thought of the time she mentioned Jacob. It took awhile to remember the memory, but I eventually vaguely recall her saying that her and Jacob were always close in age and often got a long. Maybe that was who she was with.

I decided that the only person left to look for was Jazz. Tucker after all died looking for me, which by the way only made me feel terrible for getting captured. Amity Park needed me after all.

Jazz wouldn't be living with our parents anymore, and even then I couldn't go back. They would just throw me back into the ghost zone. I decided that the best way to go about it was to look in the city records. I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier!

I walked briskly to the city hall, with new confidence. Sam wasn't married after all, but Tucker was dead. Mixed feelings of sadness and gratefulness overwhelmed me. I loved that Sam wasn't taken in any way, but I felt almost guilty that I was so happy with Tucker dead. He was my best friend, and he died looking for me. I felt so guilty for his death now. I felt guilty that I'm in anyway happy.

I got to the city hall and looked in the city records section for Jasmine Fenton. I searched for hours but found nothing.

"Looking for someone?" An older lady asked me.

"Actually yes… I'm looking for Jasmine Fenton." When I said that she gestured me to follow and she walked to a computer.

"In the computers we also have any past residents. If she ever lived here, she will be listed here." She typed some words with her long pink fingernails, making a clicking noise. Normally it would be annoying and distracting, but since I was so new to so many sounds it was almost fascinating.

"Ahh, here we go." She said printing off something and pushing up her glasses. I watched the printer work at a very high speed and seconds later it was finished with papers full of writing. She handed me the packet, 5 pages or so. "Here you go. If you need anything, ask." She walked away and I sat down at the nearest table, flipping through the pages. Most of it was personal information, birth date, descriptions, ext. But the last few pages explained that she went to Harvard. There was also a page explaining the business in psychology she owned. That figures also. I guess who you are in high school is who you are for life…

I was interrupted with a loud crash. The wall was crashed in and there was a large gorilla looking monster banging it's fists on it's chest. Yep. It was a gorilla. I saw the old lady duck under the table. Good.

With lots of practice, I transformed into the old Danny Phantom.

"Danny Phantom's back! That means you're gone!" The large ape just yelled. "Sorry, but the giant gross ape zoo is the other way!" Wow. My puns are off… I really haven't been fighting ghosts.

I flew as fast as I could and hit a hard punch at it's face. But because I've been in a fairly small room for so long it wasn't very hard. And it barley did anything. I flew back and fired 3 of the strongest ecto blasts I had, they turned to a bluish color. I guess that was better than green. It knocked the monster over, making it fall onto the street. Thankfully almost nobody was outside driving. Everyone was at work or had run away and is hiding from the gorilla.

The gorilla got up quickly and flew a large fist at me. I barley dodged out of the way, only to meet the other fist, slamming me into the ground. Yea. I'm out of touch. It took me a second or two, but I finally got up and fired back at the monster. I froze it with the nitrogen blast I've developed. It was much colder and stronger than the old ice blast. The giant gorilla was frozen and fell over once again. I fired up the strongest and largest ecto blast I had and fired it at the gorilla. It flew quite a few yards and the ice shattered, leaving the gorilla freezing. It lied there for a few minutes, giving me the great satisfaction of winning. But it got up and slammed me back into the ground, pounding on my twice with it's fists, then grabbing a radio tower tip and thrusting it at me. It flew into my side, leaving a gaping hole when I pulled it out. I winced and my vision went blurry. I vaguely remember the gorilla being sucked into a thermos like mine. But that's all.

---

I woke up hours later on a bed in a dark room. I felt where the radio tower hole was supposed to be, but felt bandages in it's place. I felt the rest of my body for the other broken bones and still felt none. Bandages were in other various places. The main point is though, that I failed. I couldn't stop the ghost, after all these years. People were probably killed because of me. I tried to get up, but all I felt was pain. Where? Everywhere.

"Danny! You're up!" I heard a familiar voice and the lights turned on. The lights were so bright though… I lied back down and closed my eyes, trying to get away from the light.

"Sorry." The voice said, and one of the lights turned off, making everything more manageable. "I forgot you would be sensitive to stuff for awhile."

I opened my eyes again and saw Sam leaning over me.

"Sam…" I said faintly. It really hurt to talk but I needed to tell her something.

"Shh don't talk Danny. I'll talk. You don't need to, it probably hurts." She said, placing a soft hand on my cheek. I smiled at her beautiful face.

"I had come to see what the commotion was, everyone was screaming 'Danny Phantom is back, He's back but he's not doing so good!' So I had come to see if I could help. By the time I got there all I saw was the ghost driving that radio antenna into your side. I got it captured in a replica thermos and carried you back here. I still had all the bandages and stuff in my closet, and by the time I started wrapping you up, you were almost half healed. You've got the healing abilities of a ghost that's for sure!"

I sighed and held her hand on the bed. I didn't care what happened. I just loved her.

"Sam…" I tried to talk to her again.

"Danny really don't speak. It's to hard." She silenced me again.

"No Sam… I… I love you. I always have." God I sounded so weak. But I got my point across at least. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"I know what happened Danny. Jazz told us." She said, I just nodded weakly. But feeling horrible that she didn't say she loved me back. I don't blame her though, I let myself get captured after all. I should have escaped sooner if I wasn't so weak.

"And Danny?" She said out of nowhere. I looked into her eyes to show I was listening. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Danny phantom is not owned by me. period.**

**So That's it! I just kinda felt like writing it. Its sad but happy at the end so please please pleas REVEIW! I love reveiws! I'll actually reply to these since it's not a multi-chapter. So Yea. Thanks! I hope you like it. It's probobly not my best but whatever. I felt like writing something.**


End file.
